


Hold Me Tight

by reinadefuego



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Ficlet, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Sex, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Revan's bored of playing games with the others, he says.Written for Season of Kink 2018: Teasing.





	Hold Me Tight

_"You're not paying attention, General Ordo."_

Revan sinks Force-formed fingers inside him and it's all Canderous can do not to buck and push back against them. Another hand slides down the inside of his pants, under his briefs, and wraps around the base of his cock. Both stroke and tease, pushing him towards his limits while he struggles to keep a straight face as the weeping tip of his cock is surrounded by Revan's lips.

Revan's bored of playing games with the others, he says, but they can't reveal themselves yet. The crew all know he's Revan. They know his past and his history, but none of them know what's coming.

None of them realise the moment they reach the Star Forge and kill Malak, the tide will turn and the war against the Republic will be won.

After a while, the blank mask Canderous has been wearing slips. He lets out a low groan, shifts in his seat like his ass has gone to sleep, and continues piloting the Ebon Hawk. In his ears, all he can hear is heavy breathing and raspy groans.

"You want me to take over?" Carth offers. His tone is all business. HK-47 is charging themself and Revan has apparently discovered meditation. With the rest of the crew on a supply run, there's not much to do but sit and wait.

_"How kind. He's offering to suck you off."_

He almost comes at that. Canderous coughs hard to clear his throat and tries to focus on the task at hand. The sensation of Revan's tongue lingers on his cock, body wound so tight he's going to have to wash his pants twice tonight — then suddenly Revan's _there_. He knows it's the Force, knows Revan is just tricking his eyes. However, Canderous has come to enjoy having his mind fucked with as much as his body.

_"He's so sweet, isn't he?"_ Revan says, curling his fingers around Carth's throat. _"Like a kath hound pup. All bark and no bite. So eager to obey."_

Revan squeezes Carth's throat but Canderous is the one who feels it. Feels the pressure on his windpipe; Revan's rough calloused fingers seizing control and possession. Suddenly he's up against a wall, naked, and Revan is shoving his pants down around his knees. The memory of last night, of Revan groaning and clenching around him, his hand tangled in Revan's short damp curls while Revan holds his own trembling body upright with the Force, is enough to push Canderous over the edge.

He can feel the slick mess in his pants as he sits up, struggling to focus on the cockpit around him. He manages to catch his breath but his cock is still twitching and a feeling of lightheadedness has settled over him. "You want to repeat that, Onasi?"

Carth sighs and stands up, looking a little concerned and slightly curious, and gestures for him to move out of the chair. "Go get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"I'm fine," Canderous growls. "I don't..."

"Canderous." Revan's voice break the silence. There's a smug smile on his face and a wicked light in his eyes. This time it's actually him. The real Revan, not an illusion created by the Force. "Go on. Carth and I can take care of ourselves."


End file.
